


Gay Camp

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s true what they say, gay boys have more fun…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Camp

Title: Gay Camp…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1653  
Warnings: Humor…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club July Challenge – Summer Camp

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: It’s true what they say, gay boys have more fun…

 

**Gay Camp**

“You what?”

“I decided that we should do something for the gay youth at the GLC.”

“Lindsay. Did you talk to Phillip or Tanis first?”

“I’m sure they’re going to love the idea.”

“Camping?”

“Yes. It will be fun.”

“Who’s going to be the scout masters?”

“Well, I just figured that Ben and I could be the group leaders.”

“Did you even ask him first?”

“No. But I know he’ll do it. Ben’s on summer break from teaching. So it’s perfect.”

“Have you ever been camping? Has your WASP ass ever slept on the hard, cold, ground?”

“No, not exactly.”

“Did you already put up these posters, or is there still time to cancel this stupid camping trip?”

“Yes, I posted them! I put them up at the center, the diner, and in the windows of most shops on Liberty Avenue.”

“How do you plan on paying for this shindig?”

“I figured that you could sponsor it. It won’t be that much money.”

“How much?”

“Well… I don’t know. But I’ll just take a blank check and fill in the amount.”

“I’m sure you will! Not! Maybe you can hold a bake sale.”

“Brian, please. I need your support. This is the first activity I’ve planned since I was appointed the Head of Youth Activities.”

“You’re going to need more chaperones than just you and Ben. Have you even been in charge of a group of teenagers? Do you remember how wild and out of control they can be?”

“I was hoping that Justin could help out too.” 

“You do remember that he’s highly allergic to practically everything, right?”

“Oh, I forgot about that. But he has medication? So it won’t be a problem.”

“I’m not committing him to anything. You have to ask him yourself.”

~~~

They arrive on Friday afternoon for their weekend camping trip.

“Christ, those fucking fags are worthless!”

Tanis bursts out laughing. “If you want something done right, send a dyke to do it.”

“A tent, a fucking tent! We should have let them sleep on the damp cold ground.”

“Yeah, but you have to admit it was nice of them to offer us and the girls some of their South Western Chili. It tasted great after that long hike into the woods!”

“It was okay.”

“Oh, come on, Melanie, give the guys a break. It was great how they stepped in at the last minute and volunteered to help out. Ben had to fly home to see his mother in the hospital, and Drew was asked to co-broadcast that sporting event. And after that bitter fight with Brian, we’re better off without Kinney here whining about getting his designer jeans muddy. Besides I like Justin and Emmett.”

“I like them too, but they’re completely incompetent. Did hear Justin squeal when he saw that possum?” 

“Oh God, yes! That was so funny! Then all the teenage boys and Emmett joined Justin screaming, trying not to fall off the picnic table.”

“It was hysterical. I videoed it all on my iPhone.”

“Thanks for doing this last minute, Mel. I’m sorry that JR came down with a sore throat and Lindsay had to stay home.”

Mel huffs, knowing that this was probably Lindsay’s plan all along. She can’t believe she’s stuck out here in the woods with Tanis, babysitting junior lesbians in training. 

“Well at least they agreed that we’d have separate camps. Hopefully we won’t see very much of them this weekend.”

“Yes, that’s something to be grateful for.”

“I wonder what’s taking the girls so long to chop firewood.”

~~~

Justin and Emmett are trudging through the woods, unsure which direction their campsite is.

“I don’t know how we got roped into this.”

“What I want to know is how Lindsay weaseled herself and Michael out of this. It isn’t like Deb couldn’t watch the kids for the weekend.”

“I’m so glad Mel put her foot down, and insisted that it only be a long weekend.”

“I thought it was Brian. I didn’t think he could live without you for more than a few nights.”

“Ahhh that’s so sweet, Em.”

Justin, Emmett and the boys were gathering tree branches and sticks to start a fire, but they soon realized that they were going to need logs to keep the fire going. That’s when they run into the girls swinging their axes. It wasn’t hard to work out a trade, as soon as they smelled Emmett’s brownies baking in a coved pan on the Coleman’s stove. 

“It’s just a mix, but for camping it works.”

“Oh God, Emmett, these brownies taste so good. All the Super Dykes brought us is dried cranberries, pumpkin seeds, granola bars and Triscuits.” 

“Well, I brought us brownies, gingerbread and chocolate chip cookies mix. But I’m going to bake the chocolate chip cookies in a pan, and cut them into squares.”

So it was agreed that the girls would provide them with firewood for the weekend, and they would supply them with baked treats.

When the girls returned to camp, Tanis starts droning on about the schedule for the weekend, as they eat their prepackaged survivalist food with enough preservatives to last into the next millennium. 

“Tomorrow we’ll start by learning about first aid and how to bandage wounds, and make slings. Afterwards we’ll have a picnic lunch, and then we’ll be taking a nature hike. I’ve compiled a list of plants that are native to the area. We’ll divide up into pairs; the team that completes the flora list first wins a water canteen, just like to ones used by the Army. 

“On Sunday morning we’ll be rock climbing over on the north summit, and that afternoon we’ll go fishing at the lake. Hopefully we’ll have caught enough fish to cook for dinner over an open fire.”

“Then on Monday morning we’ll set out to see how many birds we can spot as we hike through the woods. Then we’ll return to camp, have lunch and pack up everything and return to Pittsburgh.” 

~~~

Over in the boys’ camp things are a little less organized, the teens are throwing Frisbees and goofing off. As it gets dark the group sits around the campfire, popping Jiffy pop and telling ghost stories. Unlike the girls who have a strict curfew, they stay up half the night looking at the stars trying to find the constellations in the sky. 

Saturday morning they hike down to the lake, and collect ferns, cattails and reeds. Justin brought paints and they all make t-shirts with leaf imprints on the front. They make nachos for lunch, while Justin instructs the teens on making guacamole and fresh salsa. Later they rent canoes for a leisurely afternoon, paddling around the lake. Later on Justin gave them all small sketch books, colored pencils and watercolors to try their hand at painting and sketching as the sun sets.

Sunday morning Emmett was up bright and early, frying bacon, and making pancakes. The smell was intoxicating and the boys were more than willing to help out. It was another day at the lake, sunbathing, and swimming. For those interested, Emmett was instructing them on weaving the reeds into baskets and hats, while others walked along the beach with Justin collecting seashells. Later on they made necklaces, and bracelets strung on elastic cord. 

For dinner that night they barbequed burgers, and cooked foil-wrapped corn on the cob in the fire’s coals. As the sun went down they listened to music, and Emmett was inspired to teach the boys how to line dance. When the darkness had set in they all huddled around the campfire. Having already told all their ghost stories the conversation turned to safe sex, which was educational to say the least, with the boys asking questions, and telling stories about their first kisses, or when they realized they were gay. That quickly turned into everyone asking about their _first time._

Emmett couldn’t help letting it slip that Justin was just seventeen when he met his husband. Of course the boys wanted to know if he waited until he was married before having sex. Both Justin and Em were shocked. Did their parents really try and persuade them to wait to have sex? Suddenly it became very quiet as they all listened to the leaves rustling and twigs snapping, just out of sight in the woods. 

Trying not to show their fear, the boys all reached out and held hands, waiting for Emmett or Justin to investigate. Justin reluctantly went to the edge of the campsite and was quickly pulled into the darkness. But the boys’ fears quickly turned to giggles as they heard Justin sigh and moan, as Brian carried him back to the campfire. Drew came up behind Emmett, who was just as frightened as the boys and pulled him into a big hug.

Brian quipped, “If I had known that you were going to sit around the campfire and tell cock stories I would have come sooner.”

The teenage boys couldn’t help being enamored by Brian and Drew, who were sending their hormones into overdrive. They asked Drew about football and all the guys in locker room, and Brian about Babylon, and what really goes on in the backroom. Justin quickly slides his hand under Brian’s shirttail that covers his manhood. He grasps his cock, squeezing it tight. 

“Don’t you dare!”

The next morning they played volleyball in the sand, and went swimming before they had to drive back into town. The boys had a great weekend, loving their time spent away from their parents, being able to let loose, and have fun. They learned to cook, swim, canoe, and paint.

The girls on the other hand, couldn’t wait to get back to civilization, the mall, their iPhones and holing up in their bedrooms like typical teenagers. They’d had enough hiking, birdwatching, vegan hotdogs and granola bars to last a lifetime.

The End


End file.
